Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device performing information processing of an electronic manual used in operation of the electronic device and an information processing program used for such an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In the past, an electronic device such as a TV (Television) apparatus has used a function (an electronic manual) to present a relevant operation procedure on a display screen in a display mode (an operation mode) for performing operation of setting or adjustment such as program list display, audiovisual program reservation or image quality setting. For example, a system or the like has been proposed to enable a manual or test tool necessary for repairing failure to be displayed on a display screen of a portable terminal in the case of failure of an electronic device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-116483).